


Intransigent - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1158]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 11:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Tony and Bishop go to pick up the lawyer and find a surprise at their home instead.





	Intransigent - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 07/02/2002 for the word [intransigent](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/07/02/intransigent).
> 
> intransigent  
> refusing to agree or compromise;uncompromising; inflexible.  
> a person who refuses to agree or compromise,as in politics.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633), [Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887), [Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237582), [Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601836), [Purblind - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647538), [Ameliorate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010231), [Exacerbate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046231), and [Appurtenance - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682863). 
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**
> 
> P.S. With the holidays, there's a bunch of other stories planned, so look for the next update to Bishop Entanglement series in January. I'm planning to really start focusing on finishing my series off starting in January, so hopefully there will be a bunch of updates. Sorry!

Tony blinked at the information that his inheritance lawyers were somehow involved in the case. These were supposedly some of the best lawyers hired by the Paddington side of the family. The Paddingtons were pretty scandal free, at least among those with a similar nobility standing. 

It didn’t make any sense to Tony as to why they would be using disreputable lawyers. There had to be more to what was going on. Were the lawyers trying to defraud the Paddingtons? 

Or was someone on the Paddington side of his family actively trying to block him from getting his inheritance. He wasn’t on the best terms with that side of his family, which he mostly blamed Senior for, but he didn’t know of anyone that would actively want to hurt him. Even at Uncle Clive’s death aside from Crispian being a bit of an arse about the IOU Tony gave Uncle Clive for college, he hadn’t gotten a sense that anyone was out to get him.

“DiNozzo, Bishop. Pick up Fanny Pru for questioning.”

“On it, boss.” Tony was a bit disappointed that Gibbs wasn't coming with, but clearly Gibbs still wasn't interested in him and was avoiding him. It sucked that Bishop's meddling was affecting his and Gibbs work relationship. Tony followed the boss’ orders though.

Of course, someone must have tipped off Fanny Pru. Even Harold Pride didn't know where she was supposedly. Tony didn't believe that for a minute.

Neither did Bishop obviously at she ordered a phone tap placed on Harold Pride’s phone. Tony, at the same time had ordered McGee to track Fanny Pru's cellphone. McGee reported that the cellphone had been turned off, but last known location showed as Tony and Bishop's house.

Tony's brow wrinkled in confusion. What had she been doing at their house now? “This doesn't bode well, does it?”

“Well good news we won't have to continue acting like husband and wife for another 2 years, right?” Bishop offered. 

“You know you didn't have to agree.”

“Stop that. You know I was happy to help you out. I just don't want to come between your and Gibbs.”

“For the last time, Bishop. There is nothing between Gibbs and I. He's made that clear, don't you think?”

“Not really” Bishop hummed thoughtfully.

Tony shook his head. “You are one intransigent woman.”

“I know what I've seen with my own eyes, Tony.” Bishop glared.

“Whatever. Let's just go see what Fanny Pru has been up to at our house.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Tony? If she’s done something we should go through the appropriate channels since it will make the house a crime scene.”

“If you want to go through the appropriate channels, Bishop, you can go right ahead. I’m heading straight for the house because we are the ones most likely to notice if something is different.”

Bishop quickly climbed into the NCIS van before Tony could take off without her after that announcement. She immediately dialed Gibbs to let him know what was going on as soon as she was fastened in.

Gibbs growled at her to call Balboa in if it turned out that their house was a crime scene. Bishop nodded before the call ended as Gibbs hung up. 

Bishop couldn’t believe how Tony was driving. It wasn’t anywhere close to the scale of Gibbs, but it was clear that Tony had picked up some of Gibbs’ driving practices. They arrived at the house with a squeal of breaks much like if Gibbs had been driving.

The front door didn’t appear to have been opened when Tony and Bishop arrived. So they slowly made their way inside checking each room not only for intruders, but for anything missing or added. They made it through the whole house and nothing obvious was out of place, missing, or added. 

“Maybe our neighbor learned better after last time,” Bishop remarked.

Tony shook his head. “Unlikely. Something is definitely off. I just can’t put my finger on what.”

“Well it can’t be inside the house, we’ve thoroughly checked every room.”

“You’re right. Let’s check the outside.” Tony agreed, heading for the backdoor. 

Bishop followed Tony. Her gut wasn’t pinging, but she knew Tony’s instincts were better than hers when it came to things like this. At first, she didn’t see anything wrong. 

When Tony started striding across the yard with purposeful steps, she followed his line of sight and noticed what he had already seen; that someone had clearly dug up their yard and tried to cover it up. 

“What do you think she was trying to do?”

Tony shrugged and kept walking. “Only one way to find out.”

“Tony wait. We should call this in.” 

Tony turned and glared at Bishop. “You can call it in if you want. I’m going to find out what a criminal was up to on our property.”

Bishop shook her head as Tony stormed away, before quickly following him, dialing Balboa as she walked and explaining the situation to Balboa.

Balboa told her that they’d be there as soon as they could be. Tony stared stunned at the area of the ground that had been messed with. He hadn’t done more than poke at it with his boot, but he was pretty sure there was a finger poking out of the ground now. 

“What the fuck? Is she trying to frame us by dumping a body on our house grounds?”

“Maybe it’s not actually a body?”

“Or maybe she figured out she wouldn’t get away with it and killed herself on our land in an attempt to make us look guilty for the other deaths we wanted to question her in.” Tony retorted.

“You don’t think people will actually believe we killed whoever that is?” 

“Gibbs? No way. Fornell would totally accuse me if given the chance.”

“Who is it anyway?”

“Let’s wait for Balboa to get here before we figure that out.”

“Why is Balboa involved? Doesn’t Gibbs hate bringing in outsiders?”

“My best guess is Vance pulled him from the case due to our involvement with the suspect.” Tony shrugged. “I’m sure we’ll find out once he arrives.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok. So sick kicked my ass, so I'm posting all of the November stories that I didn't get posted today. Hopefully December will go better and I'll be able to actually keep daily posting up. We'll see how it goes.
> 
> My 2018 Prompt collection is open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2018/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2019. I'm hoping to complete all the 2018 prompts by the end of 2019. Here's hoping muse cooperates.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I've started a new [poll](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/55450.html) regarding my series and which ones people most want to see continued in place of the Rapprochement series which I have brought to an end for now... 
> 
> Note: The Bishop Entanglement, Crazy Cat Tale, and Pregnant FBI Agent series will be continued no matter what, so you don't need to vote for those. For those who don't have livejournals just leave a comment with your responses. Thanks!
> 
> Also, I'm looking for some writing buddies. Full details are [here](https://cutsycat.livejournal.com/53610.html). It is friends locked, so you'll have to add me as a friend on lj before you can read it.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
